Grandma Plays The Numbers
noicon|center Grandma Plays the Numbers ( )В 40-е годы в США «''Plays the Numbers''» называлось игрой в лотерею, в период до того, как правительство решило легализировать данный вид деятельности, поэтому это была незаконная лотерея, организованная гангстерами. — песня Fallout 4, исполненная Винони Харрис звучащая в эфире радиостанции Даймонд-сити. История Песня была записана для звукозаписывающего лейбла King в Линдене, штат Нью-Джерси, 18 декабря 1948 года. Вокал Винони Харрис сопровождение Кэт Андерсон (труба), Фрэнк Калли (альт-саксофон), Хэл Сингер (тенор-саксофон), Элмер Александр (баритон-саксофон), «Птичка» Уоллес (фортепиано), Джимми Баттс (бас) и Конни Кей (ударные).Ruppli, Michel (1985). The King Labels: A Discography — Vol. 1 & 2. Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Press. стр. 158. В обзоре Billboard от 5 марта 1949 года эта песня описывается как «воодушевляющий комический вокал» о пожилой родственнице, пытающейся скрыть тот факт, что она участвует в азартных играх, достигнув пика № 7 в чартах R&B. Оригинальный текст Say Wynonie, I was by your house last night and guess what happened? What happened, mon? Your grandma was playing the numbers! Well you just find that out? Well what do you know, hmm? (We found out) Yes we did! (We found out) Now we know! (We found out) We found out that grandma plays the numbers. (We found out) Yes we did! (We found out) She couldn’t keep it hid! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. Thinks about 'em everyday, dreams about 'em every-night. Gets up early in the morning, see all of 'em numbers come down just right. (We found out) Yes we know! (We found out) Bless her soul! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. (We found out) Yes we know! (We found out) Bless her soul! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. (We found out) Yes, oh yes! (We found out) We found out! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. She’s at the fruit stand everyday, buys bananas by the bunch. She looked at all the price tags, that’s where she gets her hunch. (We found out) Yes we know! (We found out) Bless her soul! (We found out) Now we know that grandma plays the numbers. Hey grandma, did you get your numbers in yet? Well, I 'spect I did son! Well, what did you play? 3, 6, 9! Well, what do you know? Перевод Скажи Винони, я был у тебя дома прошлой ночью и угадай, что случилось? Что случилось, mon? Твоя бабушка играла в лотерею! Ты просто знаешь это? Ну что ты знаешь, хм? (Мы узнали) Да, мы сделали! (Мы узнали) Теперь мы знаем! (Мы узнали) Мы узнали, что бабушка играет в лотерею. (Мы узнали) Да, мы сделали! (Мы узнали) Она не могла скрыть это! (Мы узнали) Теперь мы знаем, что бабушка играет в лотерею. Думает о ней каждый день, мечтает о ней каждый вечер. Встает рано утром, видит, что все числа идут подряд. (Мы узнали) Да, мы знаем! (Мы узнали) Благослови ее душу! (Мы узнали) Теперь мы знаем, что бабушка играет в лотерею. (Мы узнали) Да, мы знаем! (Мы узнали) Благослови ее душу! (Мы узнали) Теперь мы знаем, что бабушка играет в лотерею. (Мы узнали) Да, о да! (Мы узнали) Мы узнали! (Мы узнали) Теперь мы знаем, что бабушка играет в лотерею. Она у фруктовой лавки каждый день, покупает бананы рядом. Она посмотрела на все ценники, вот где она догадывается. (Мы узнали) Да, мы знаем! (Мы узнали) Благослови ее душу! (Мы узнали) Теперь мы знаем, что бабушка играет в лотерею. Эй, бабушка, ты уже выбрала свои номера? Ну, я спокойна, сын! Ну, во что ты играла? 3, 6, 9! Ну, что ж вы все знаете? Примечания en:Grandma Plays the Numbers pl:Grandma Plays the Numbers uk:Grandma Plays the Numbers Категория:Песни Fallout 4